


The Way We Used to Be (Shockop Week 2020)

by tsundo



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundo/pseuds/tsundo
Summary: Some drabbles that go with art I draw for Shockop Week!
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Shockwave, Orion Pax/Shockwave
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Shockop Week





	1. Remembrance/Forgotten

* * *

There were quiet moments during the war. The nights after battles where the Autobots would be recuperating, trying to heal from the excursion, or simply celebrate the fact they were still alive, sometimes the sound of music coming from outside in their camp. There was one time in Optimus’ life where he would have been part of the party. But those days were over. Some nights when the stars are exceptionally bright, Optimus sits on his makeshift berth and reminisces of the past. Nostalgia washing over him as he thinks of them. He keeps a photo of them, stored in his chassis close to the Matrix. It’s days like this when the stars are bright does he take out the photo from his chassis and look at it with longing and regret. He doesn’t know why he keeps doing this. It’s been a million years already and they still won’t give him the time of day. It was only until recently did seeing them across the battlefield did it start feeling numb, no longer painful like it used to be when the war had just started. 

And Optimus was afraid of that. How long would it take until he completely forgot about them? That numbness soon changing to indifference? No. As long as he had that photo of them. As long as the stars were there, as long as his spark still pulsed in his chassis, he’d remember them. He’d remember them as they were.


	2. Hope/Regrets

* * *

Exploring the ruins of what was one of Cybertron’s great cities was a pastime all Autobots came to know. Scouting ahead was vital to staying safe during the war, ensuring that the area they were to cover wasn’t dangerous and held supplies or much needed resources. When Optimus had gone off by himself to scout out the area, he didn’t expect to see them of all people. He’d been walking underneath one of the many overpasses that civilians once drove on, this one breaking off in the distance into a pile of rubble, part of it broken into a large piece that resembled a ramp. Under the shade of the overpass, his pedes crunched against the crumbled concrete, gun at the ready for any surprise that may come his way.

The sound of pedes near him made his filials snap to attention, turning towards the source of the sound. He looked to a pile of rubble and then came to see the violet frame he’d come to know all these centuries. When they came full into view, he immediately lowered his weapon, unwilling to shoot the person he once called his lover. Shockwave placed their only servos on the rubble as their crimson optic met with his blue and immediately they rose their cannon and aimed it at him. Optimus got ready for the worst, completely willing to take a blast from Shockwave until he saw their optic flicker a few times. The colour changing from the red he was used to to a soft golden one. It was at that moment that they lowered their cannon and they turned around, walking off without a word. It was at that moment that the hope that laid dormant in Optimus began to bloom into something wonderful. And he soon realised that maybe they really were still in there. His Shockwave. 


	3. Logic/Emotion

* * *

It was unexpected. An abrupt interruption to the conversation that was happening on what to do with Shockwave after the whole Dark Cybertron debacle, where Optimus was discussing with Rodimus and Ultra Magnus, Megatron seemingly feeling out of place given their past. But when Shockwave collapsed onto the floor on their knees, grabbing their helm, Optimus reacted immediately, meeting them on the ground as he knelt in front of them. Public perception be damned, the world became only him and Shockwave as worry began to fill him. 

“Shockwave,“ he called out softly. His servos raised to try and grab Shockwave to ground them but he hesitated, terrified of having them spiral deeper down. The sound of footsteps around him notified him that everyone else left the room, knowing this was a private matter.

“Orion, I-“ Shockwave replied. “It’s all so much,“ they said. “What have I _done_?“ they began to tremble as they grabbed at their helm, trying to process everything. “I can’t- everything feels like static. I can’t identify anything I’m feeling it’s just too much.“ They fell silent and Optimus watched their optic shaking as they looked at the ground. “What have I done, what have I done?!” They wanted to cry so badly, but they didn’t even have the face to do that. It was only when Optimus finally touched Shockwave did their optic snap up to his. And instantaneously they fell into his embrace, Optimus holding them close, refusing to let go.


	4. Reunion/Separation

* * *

It was weird having wings again. Shockwave never thought they’d see themselves in the mirror again with a face. It was oddly familiar, as if they were meeting up with someone they hadn’t seen in a long time. Their wings flap behind them, feeling giddy at the feeling. They haven’t flown in forever and they couldn’t help but look forward to flying again. The paint on their frame is white, after all it was a clean slate. They originally would have jumped at the chance to immediately get themselves repainted but it wasn’t the time nor did they feel they deserved it. Not now at least. 

When they go to see Optimus, they’re nervous. Nervous about his reaction, nervous on whether or not others would judge them for the drastic change. All of that falls apart when they hear the clatter of a datapad fall onto the ground. They’d flown onto the balcony of Optimus’ office and didn’t even hear him come in. Their optics looked towards him expectantly, feeling painfully aware of the wing cant going on on their back. He approached them and raised a servos slowly to hold their cheek, mouth slightly open in surprise as his mask snapped to the side. 

“Hi,“ they said quietly, a smile growing on their face as they nuzzled into his touch.

“Hi,“ he replied, sounding like his breath was taken away. His optics darted to take in all of their expression and they felt self conscious. 

“Is… something wrong?“ they asked. Optimus immediately shook his head. 

“No, no, it’s just.” He paused. “I… haven’t seen that smile in a very long time.“ Shockwave then let out a quiet laugh in response, feelings of elation and relief filling them. The two were quiet for a moment before Optimus drew closer, his face centimetres away from theirs. Knowing what was happening, they closed their optics and Optimus closed the distance, kissing them gently. Oh, the feeling of being able to kiss him back! If they had a heart it’d be fluttering in their chest and the butterflies would be wonderfully unbearable. When the two part, Optimus leaned his forehead against theirs, his optics bright with happiness. filials moving back in forth like he always did when he was happy.

Neither of them could stop smiling. 


	5. AU/Functionist Universe

* * *

The idea of a wedding had always crossed Optimus’ mind. Of course it was only wishful thinking back when he was called Orion, having intended to marry Shockwave until everything fell apart and he lost them for what felt like eternity. Both of them were different now. 14 years of war had changed both of them but in the end they still came together. Shockwave being able to overcome the shadowplay, Optimus actually stepping up and being the leader he should be to rebuild their wartorn country. Getting married in your late 40s wasn’t too late though. It took a bit, both of them needing to heal after everything, Shockwave still needing to piece together everything and work through it all. 8 years they stayed together like that without taking it any further and Optimus was patient as ever, both Optimus and Shockwave having their bad days but working through it together. He was just glad to have them in his life again if anything.

But when Shockwave felt ready again, Optimus gave them the engagement ring he’d kept before the war. The sentiment was enough to bring Shockwave to tears and the two wept in each other’s arms that day, all that lost time suddenly becoming crystal clear to the two. The wedding the two had was small and private, rather than announcing to the entire country of their engagement, they had only invited close friends and family. Shockwave thought they couldn’t be happier. Much to their pleasant surprise they’d be proven wrong of that.


	6. Body/Mind

* * *

No drabble but reference was from the Live and Love: Talk Yourself Sober magazine from Fallout 4!


	7. Free Day

* * *

_“Despite everything we’ve been through, if the world ends, if the universe collapses in on itself, I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Shockop week! I always end these ship weeks with a kiss so I had a lot of fun doing this one even if it was lineless. Definitely running this again next year and I hope more people participate as well! We'll see how much better my art gets and then I can see how much I've improved too :>


End file.
